H
|credits_per_repair = 14 |invuln = 100 |set = 3 |ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = Fully-Automatic Semi-Automatic |accuracy = 75 |recoil = 60 |damage = 33 |firerate = 80 |mobility = 80 |reload = 66 |penetration = 30 |effective_range = 33 damage at ≤ 50 meters |maximum_range = 11 damage at ≥105 meters |wtask = 70 Longshots}} |ammotype = |accuracy = 77 (+2) |recoil = 58 (-2) |damage = 26 (-7) |penetration = 21 (-9) |mobility = 73 (-7) |effective_range = 26 damage at ≤ 40 meters (-10) }} Overview The H&K 416c is an ultra-compact assault rifle. It features a blend of performance aspects from assault rifles and submachine guns. The H&K 416c features very high accuracy, very high recoil, moderate damage, moderate penetration, a very fast fire-rate, very high mobility, a moderate reload speed, moderate damage fall-off, a moderate effective distance, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a low amount of reserve ammunition (note: it has 5 mags in total, rather than 6, 7, or even 8). One major cosmetic downside of the H&K 416c is that it has very high visual recoil, perhaps the worst of any assault rifle in the game. This reduces its capabilities at mid to long-range. Overall, the H&K 416c is a great weapon. However, due to its high visual recoil, the Magpul PDR-C SMG is generally a better choice for the particular niche which the H&K 416c fills. Of course, the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 is better than both weapons within this niche. Performance Analysis Accuracy and Recoil The H&K 416c has the best accuracy statistic of all ultra-compact assault rifles. In comparison to SMGs, only one SMG has better accuracy; the H&K MP5SD Spec. All in all, this is a fairly huge advantage, especially for a novice player who doesn't have many accuracy buffs from Skills and Weapon Modifications. However, the recoil statistic of the H&K 416c isn't so great. Damage, Penetration, and Fire-Rate The H&K 416c has a very good damage statistic considering its weapon-type. Meanwhile, the fire-rate of the H&K 416c is quite good too. Some sources say that there isn't much difference between a fire-rate of 80 points and, say, a fire-rate of 88 points. On the Wiki, these fire-rates are regarded as being roughly the same. The H&K 416c has the same penetration as the M4A1 Custom assault rifle, at 30 points. This is considered to be a good amount of penetration, though not great. Visual Recoil The H&K 416c has very high visual recoil. The recoil is very disorienting as it constantly jiggles the reticule (while in aim-to-sights mode) both up and down and left and right, tracing a "V" shape across the screen. The bullets are actually landing roughly near the bottom of the V. Due to the high visual recoil, players will have difficulty attacking opponents at mid to long-range whilst in the aim-to-sights mode. The bullets aren't actually more inaccurate due to this visual recoil. Instead, the visual recoil simply makes it more difficult for the player to manually aim. Mobility The H&K 416c has very high mobility. In comparison to the Magpul PDR-C, it has 6 more points of mobility, at 80 points rather than 74. The H&K 416c has equal mobility to the Noveske Diplomat 7.5. The higher mobility of the H&K 416c in comparison to the Magpul PDR-C is very significant though not exactly game-breaking. Depending on the play-style, its advantages may vary. Reload Speed The H&K 416c doesn't have an optimal reload speed. It has 66 points of reload speed whereas the Magpul PDR-C and the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 both have 77 points of reload speed. However, 66 is still on par with many standard assault rifles such as the ACR-C. The faster reload speed of the Magpul PDR-C in comparison to the H&K 416c can really make a big difference. This is especially true since both weapons are optimal for fast-paced gameplay. Ammunition The H&K 416c is significantly hindered in that it only has 5 total magazines rather than 6, 7, or even 8. Meanwhile, the Magpul PDR-C and the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 both have 7 total magazines. This lack of reserve ammo can make a huge difference when the player is trying to achieve long KillStreaks. Note that all three weapons have 30-round magazines. Damage Fall-Off and Effective Distance The H&K 416c has very good damage fall-off and a very good effective distance in comparison to similar weapons. Furthermore, unlike the Magpul PDR-C, the H&K 416c can equip tactical devices, which can further increase its effective distance. However, the great damage fall-off and effective distance may not prove to be too useful as a consequence of the very high visual recoil. Performance Comparisons The H&K 416c closely competes with the Magpul PDR-C and Noveske Diplomat 7.5. It also competes with other SMGs and UCARs. W-Task To acquire the W-Task for the H&K 416c, one must accomplish 70 longshots. By doing that you unlock an EOTech XPS-2 sight and an AAC SDN-6 suppressor. Weapon Customization The H&K 416c has access to Weapon Customization. It can equip collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-brakes, flash-hiders, and tactical devices. The H&K 416c can access three true-optics and two hybrid-optics: * EOTech HHS holographic sight with magnifier: x2 optical zoom ** Available at MetaLevel 4. ** Neither affected by collimator-related Skills nor scope-related Skills. * Leupold HAMR assault scope (hybrid sight): x2 optical zoom ** Available at MetaLevel 7. ** Neither affected by collimator-related Skills nor scope-related Skills. * Leupold Mark 4 CQ/T scope: x3 optical zoom ** Available at MetaLevel 7. ** Affected by scope-related Skills. * Elcan SpecterOS scope: x4 optical zoom ** Available at MetaLevel 10. ** Affected by scope-related Skills. * Trijicon ACOG assault scope: x2 optical zoom ** Available at MetaLevel 10. ** Affected by scope-related Skills. Gallery Contract Wars HK416c Shooting Test Trivia * As of 20 May 2016, an update was released for the Kongregate and Facebook versions of the game and the HK 416c's firerate has increased substantially from 42 to 80, as well as decreasing its damage and magazine amount. Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:5.56x45mm NATO Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Colt's Manufacturing Company Category:Heckler & Koch GmbH Category:Germany Category:United States Category:AR-15 Series